A Middle Earth Tale
by TinkyMJ
Summary: Well, this is the first story I post, so I hope you like it! Summary: Jane, an american, 17 years old girl travels to a world no one believed it was real. Her whole family hides a secret that she'll have to discover, but she won't be alone, two Elves from Mirkwood, are going with her. A new Enemy is ready to attack Middle Earth, will they succeed? Evil will win? Lotr, Tolkien (c)
1. 1 A Discovery

** A Middle Earth Tale** ** 1**** A Discovery** **It was late at night, and two Elves were discussing about their "special mission" which was given to them by the prince itself.**

-After awhile of chasing Orcs and slicing their heads and stuff, I'm starting to get bored, you know?-Said Sîrdin to Mallengol.

-I know me too. But, our real goal is arriving in Bree soon enough. - Answered Mallengol-Though, our instructions weren't clear enough.

A full moon was rising above them, and a completely starry sky was perfect for a long night of storytelling, and dancing with the music. The peaceful environment was tempting their eyes to close and take a long nap before continuing the journey, listening to the little crickets and the scratching of little mice; but time was pressing, and they had only two days of horse riding. They had to move. Fast.

The fire they made was starting to fade, as well as their time. They had to decide; they couldn't stay there the whole night.

-We are halfway to Bree. -Said Mallengol- We cannot return; we have to continue. If we move by night, we'll arrive to Bree at midday of the day after tomorrow, more or less. If not, we'll arrive late at night.

He took out his map.

-See? We're here. - Said Mallengol, pointing to the little space before Bree in his map. -We have to move on. Now.

-Right.-Said Sîrdin. - I'll prepare our horses.

After a few minutes, everything was packed again. They were ready for riding.

Their horses, Celebrin and Beledae, were galloping fast as wind when after some hours of horse riding, the sun raised above them; a red sun.

-A red sun rises above us. There's been a blood spilling. - Commented Sîrdin, darkly.

Beside him, Mallengol was looking straight to the front, without even blinking. Suddenly, his concentrated expression changed for a worried one.

-Look! - He said.

Up ahead, really, really ahead, was a croud of Orcs which was getting closer to them every second.

-Take out your arrows and bow, because our trip will get hard.-Said Sîrdin.

A few minutes later, the Orcs where 200 meters ahead, and the first arrow flew in the air, almost hitting a horse's leg.

-Watch out! - Screamed Sîrdin to his companion. That wasn't pretty necessary to say.

Sîrdin shot an arrow and hit an Orc right in the middle of his ugly face. Then, with another arrow, he hit another Orc in his very stomach. Mallengol did the same twice faster than his friend, but they didn't care. The only thing that was important was to stay alive.

The battle started. Orcs were everywhere, surrounding them. Arrows flew around. Their horses were frightened. It wasn't a fair battle. Two against fifty; without counting the dead ones. It was a complete chaos.

When everything seemed lost, something miraculous happened: A strange light came up of the earth and made all of the Orcs go back. Soon, those creatures were out of sight, and Sîrdin looked straight to the site where three minutes ago, a strange light came of the earth.

-Look at that!-Said Sîrdin while he dismounted his horse, Beledae. He got closer to the ground and picked up a strange looking rock covered with dust.

-What is it?-Asked Mallengol.

Sîrdin placed the rock over his left hand, and passed slightly his fingers over it.

-Oh!-Said Sîrdin in surprise. Where before rested a rock, now there was a bright, silver colored, and round shaped, crystal stone.

-What's this?-Asked his friend.

-I don't know...-answered Sîrdin, while he put their discovery in a silk little bag.

**_They did not know, but that fancy stone could be the one thing that would bind every living creature, Elf, Men, or even Hobbits to its doom... as well as their death._**


	2. 2 The Party

**_Time passed, winter had come, winter had gone, rain had fallen... But, although everything seemed to be right, in the deepest and darkest abysses, a great evil was about to burst and Middle Earth would be at peace at least for a few more time..._**

It was a lovely spring day. There were a few clouds in the sky, but the sun was shining bright as it never had. Jane, an American, seventeen years old girl, was lying on the grass, enjoying the tickling of the breeze as it flew around, making her dress, and a few strands from her dark blonde hair, move. Her eyes were closed. She was enjoying the peace in such a lovely day, being on such a peaceful place; feeling tired of such a hard work day.

Jane stood up and looked at her dress; it was full of mud and dirt; and white before, now it looked grayish from the smoke. Her hair had leaves all over it. Her hands were dirty too, and her nails had earth inside, making them look brownish on top. That day she had to help her dad with his grandfather's tractor; it was stuck in the earth, and her father asked for help. She agreed. During three hours they tried to move that enormous machine. Finally, it relented.

-What a lovely appearance you have, my dear.

She turned around. Her father was looking at her, smirking.

She chuckled. -Then you should look at you first, dad!

-Yeah, I know. I'm sure I'm as dirty as you, but, you're a lady. Go, have a shower. Your uncle and cousins are coming tonight, and I want you to look pretty.

Jane walked to her grandfather's house. She walked up the stairs, and saw him in his room, painting another picture. This one was a blonde man, with an arrow in his hand, and a bow in another hand. It had pointy ears, long hair, and strange clothing. Her grandfather loves to draw and paint.

She walked to the bathroom, and had a shower. She cleaned her hair, her nails, and her hands. She washed her body. When she was ready, Jane put on a grey dress, with little flowers made of sliver feathers. She put on silver flat shoes. She braided her hair, and when the braid was ready, she put a margaret in between her hair.

It was like eight o'clock, and Jane was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, waiting for her uncle and cousins. Every year, they celebrated a party in honor of a family problem that has been solved in that date, five years before.

She thought about how boring that night would be. It would be something like this: Her cousins would arrive, get down from the car, and enter running across the living room. They would look at her, smile, say hello and then, sit on the middle of the living room and watch T.V.; her uncle would look at this scene and say, in a quite loud whisper: 'Ahh! Children!' and go away laughing lightly. Her father would enter the house, tell her to try to, at least, tolerate her cousins, and he would go to the kitchen and talk with his brother. Her grand father would stay with her chatting the whole night, until everyone is gone. Every year would happen the same, and it had no reason to change.

-Why so serious, my dear?

-Huh? Oh, grandpa! Uh... I'm just...

Grandfather Arthur was looking at her, with a worried expression. He was wearing a blue tweed sweater, a white checked shirt, a red tie, blue tweed trousers, and dark brown moccasins.

-You're thinking about tonight, aren't you? - He cut her off.

-Yeah... It's always the same.

-Well, who says? Maybe tonight's different!

-Ha! You'd wish! Well, anyway, they're about to come. I cannot change that reality.

In that very moment, the doorbell rang. Grandfather Arthur went to open the front door. From where she was, Jane could listen the typical 'Hello, my dear boy! Hello, my dear girl!'

Jane was outside, looking at the night sky, lying on the ground, bare footed. She loved that loneliness sensation. She felt that the world was only a tiny part from the reality. She could see perfectly in the dark, and she felt somehow a little nervous, though. There was no one with her. No one hidden in the dark.

Jane stood up. She ran across the farm, and up to a small hill. Suddenly, she saw a light coming up of the earth. 'What's that?' she thought to herself. She ran across the grass, and went to the spot where the light had shined. There was a silver colored stone. It was the roundest object Jane had ever seen. She picked it up and looked at it. A melodic voice came from it. Then, as fast as a ray, a strange light enveloped her, and took her deep inside the stone.


End file.
